Breaking Through Ice
by YugiohFlame
Summary: When a dance goes horribly wrong, It is up to Yugi, Ryou, and Joey to save Yami, Bakura, and Seto from the evil clutches of Marik and Dartz. Will they be able to save them? Or will their words be silenced by ice? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Yea yea I know, I haven't updated months now and I'm Sry. I've had stuff to do. Anyway since I'm brain-dead about my OC chrarcters I'm just gonna use the good old original Yu-gi-oh chrarcters this time! This is a puzzleshipping, tender shipping, and Puppyshipping fanfic. This. Is. yaoi people. Boyxboy, slash, whatever you wanna call it. Don't like it? To bad go read something else. Now, with ought further ado lets get this started! ( I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters, they remain property of the respective owners in all of my chapters )

" Good Ra! How long are you three going to take in there!?" Scowled Bakura from the other side of the door. "I agree, Yugi, Joey, Ryo. Please do hurry up." Said Yami as he was leaning against the hallway wall. " Joey! If you don't hurry up I will come in there and personally drag you out!" Threatened Seto as he was likewise waiting for his mate. Tonight was the " Duelists Dance " where all the famous and well-known Duelists would be. And here Bakura, Yami, and Seto were waiting outside of the changing room simply because their familiar others couldn't choose what to wear. " We'll be out soon! " Chimed a familiar British accent from the other side of the door. " Yeah! Don't get your boxers in a twist we'll be out in 2 minutes tops!" Added a Brooklyn accent. The three Semes sighed and gave in as they waited. True to Joey's word the three came out within 2 minutes. The second they did Bakura, Yami, and Seto immediately decided the wait was worth it. "Let's get going guys!" said Yugi excited for the party. Yugi took after Yami and wore a dark red jacket with a gray shirt and pants matching his jacket. "Right with ya Yug'" said Joey equally excited. Joey, being rebellious as he was, chose to wear the opposite of what Seto was wearing. Joey wore a black suit jacket with a ruby red inside and black pants, he was obviously representing his favorites duel monster Red-eyes black dragon. "Me three!" pipped Ryo. Ryou was wearing a nice cream white coat with a baby blue inside along with his favorite pair of khakis. Their boyfriends could only nod as they led themselves to Seto's limo. They all piled in as Seto's chaufeer drove them to their destination. "I was wondering," asked Yami as they drove "why haven't any of us been to this dance before? I mean most of us are respected in the duel monster world, but none of us have ever gone." Bakura nodded in agreement " The idiot Phraroh is correct, neither I nor Ryou have been to this celebration, besides iftheir was a large gathering of people they would have either been killed or banished by me." Ryou punched him lightly on his shoulder. Seto adjusted his mirror so it was facing the two spirits. "According to the letter given to us, this is The first time this event has been held. So it's not suprising none of us have attended before." Joey nodded before adding "Yeah, it's s'posed to be the first annual 'Duelists Dance". And man am I ready!" Ryou and Yugi were about to agree with Joey when the limo came to a stop and the chaufer led them out. As the limo drove away the tree couples smoothly walked into the large ballroom. It was everything they had imagined. Pop music was booming from the speakings as well-known faces were scrambled about eating, drinking, dancing, and a few were in the corner doing...well you get the idea. "Wow! This place is amazing!" gasped Ryou as he and the others found a table. Yami nodded in agreement "Yes it truly is grand." Joey barely spent a minute in his chair before he asked " Seto wanna go to the buffet with me? I saw steak! My favorite ." Seto sighed with a hint of laughter before replying "I'll go with you only because I don't want you to take all the food for yourself." Joey began to retaliate as he and Seto walked away. "I think I'm going to get a drink. Ryou come with me. " Ryou nodded and scampered of with his love. Yami and Yugi sat at the table for a few minutes before Yami suggested "I think I'll gamble. I'm feeling lucky. Would you care to join me Yugi?" Yugi was already up and ready to follow before Yami finished and off they went. Meanwhile, Joey was reaching for a crab leg when he accidentally bumped into someone. "Hey, sorry man." Apologized Joey as he faced the man. He only faintly nodded as he continued his business. Joey stared into his eyes, they didn't seem right...He couldn't explain it but something felt odd about him. As Joey looked around he noticed it wasn't just the man he bumped into, but EVERYONE was off. Not wanting to believe it was just him, Joey found his way to Seto who was getting soup. "Seto...I think there is somethin' wrong with the other party-goers here..." Seto cocked his head before replying " Puppy, I don't know what you talking abou-" Then upon looking around he to cam to the same conclusion. The people weren't engaged in lively conversations, just a loud babble and their eyes seemed...clouded, like their was just an empty doll looking through them. "Your right Joey, something is seriously wrong here. Let's go tell the other before-" he was cut off as he heard a loud voice speak over the speakers causing everyone to quiet. "Attention, may I please have your attention. The host of this grand dance would like to say a few words. " he tall MC went to the side of the stage where he gave the mike to an unseeable figure...two figures actually. Seto tried to determine who they were, but found that not necessary. As the figures stepped out both Joey and Seto's eyes widend as they felt a mix of fear, anger and confuson all in one. "I hope you are all having a grand time at the first annual Duelists Dance! I hope you are all having a wonderful time! Let us introduce ourselves. Our names are Marik and Dartz and we would like to welcome you to your Doom."

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. Chapter 2

IM BACK AND HELLA EXCITED TO SHARE THIS SECOND CHAPTER WITH YOU GUYS! ENJOY!

(Disclaimer: I do not own YUGIOH or any of its characters)

The whole ballroom was silent for a while before Seto spoke up "What are you two doing here!?" He yelled. Dartz laughed "Oh us? We are simply enjoying the festivities." Joey clenched his hand in a fist and stepped forward "Like hell you are!" Bakura glared at his old partner-in-crime "How are you doing, Marik?" He spat. Marik in his oh-so-evil glory replied "You know how it is, killing this killing that." Yami who was as irritated as hell looked at his two old adversaries "What is your true purpose here Marik and Dartz?" The dark duo's expression became hard and cold "We came to get you, all of you." they both said in unison. "Feh," Joey scoffed "this is nothing new you two, but just out of curiosity how do you plan to 'get us'" Marik's face had grown a smirk "I'm glad you asked Joey, but I believe showing you would do the plan more justice." With that, Marik pointed his Millenium Rod towards the people " _Go! My mind washed slaves, hold them down and tie up their lovers!" _As that command left his lips the other 'guests' began to stir. It happened all too soon, Yami, Bakura, and Seto were all tackled upon and ultimately forced to the ground. "Let us go!" Yelled Bakura as he attempted to reach from his blades. His eyes widened in realization as he felt his blade's steel "_I'll use this when I get the opportunity." _He then tried to force his way out, it was for naught as their were nine men holding him and his friends down.

They watched helplessly as their Ukes were attacked from all sides. They stood strong at first as Joey was beating guys up left and right and Ryo with yugi were taking whatever they could find to use it as a weapon. Unfortunately, their numbers were to great as Joey, Ryo, and Yugi were held then tied to the nearby column. Dartz laughed in amusement "Oh how the mighty have fallen." Marik then stepped down and walked towards Yami and the others until he was only an inch out of their grasps. " Yes, how does it feel Pharaoh and others to know that you are ultimately overpowered by us?" Seto looked him and the eye as he spat "Go to Hell." Marik leaped to Dartz's side "Make us." challenged Dartz with a cocky smile. "With pleasure you bastards!" Yelled Bakura as he used his dagger to stab the knee of the man who was holding him down. Seto immediately reacted by using his foot to kick the privates of the man behind him. "Urk!" They yelled as they fell. Yami, using this distraction wisely l broke free of his captors grasp and punched him in the gut. "Ryo here!" Yelled Bakura as he went for his second dagger and threw it at Ryo. "Ah!" Cried Ryo as he closed his eyes and braced for impact. His fear immediately disappeared as he felt the rope holding his hand break. As he opened his eyes he realized that the blade was perfectly aimed to cut the rope binding him. He already knew what to do as he quickly got to work on the rope holding his friends, and with the time bought by Yami, Seto, and Bakura, they were out in no time.

"It's payback time mother fuckers!" Joey roared as he made quick work of the two henchman infront of him. Yugi and Ryou both nodded as Yugi grabbed a nearby candle holder (it's one of those fancy ones with multiple holders like that Honika thing) and started to likewise defeat the men coming after them. Seto and Joey fought back to back knocking out enemy after enemy in perfect sync. "Remember not to kill anyone Bakura! They are just under the control of Marik!" Called Ryo as he struck the leg of the man who was attempting to punch him. "Yeah, yeah I know! But that doesn't mean I can't hurt them!" Replied Bakura as he simultaneously took down two of them with his dagger. Dartz and Marik watched calmly as chaos began to unfold "I've had enough of their games, don't you agree partner?" Asked Dartz as he looked at Marik. Marik nodded "Let's end this." Again Marik waved his rod at the scene of fighting and uttered one simple word "freeze" Just like that everything slowly came to a stop until their was nothing but total and utter silence.

"What the hell...I...Can't...Move." Said Yugi who was frozen in place. "I cannot move..." Chocked out Yami. No one else was doing any better as they were all motionless like statues. Dartz laughed once more "Bravo, you six, bravo," he started "Your attempted at your freedom with such a skillful plan that would have worked had we not foresaw this." Marik who was growing tired said " I've had enough of these games, let's just finish our business here. " Dartz became serious and nodded "Please do." With that Marik, for the last time held out his Millenium Rod and whispered "Sleep". The six currently frozen guys felt a wave of exhaustion and weariness hit them "W-whats this I feel weak..." Sighed Ryo as he collapsed to the ground. "Ryo...No!" Gritted Bakura as he too was on the verge of collapse. "Sorry guys I...can't...hold on" finished Yugi as he fainted. "Yu...gi!" Struggled Yami as he weakly fought this exhaustion. "Seto...I can't...forgive me..." Ushered Joey as he collapsed. "Puppy...Not you too...please..." fought Seto. This was horrible. Yami watched as all of his friends fought and fell to the ground. With almost no power left Yami glared at Daetz and Marik "You...won't...succed.." He gasped out. They could only chuckle as they smoothly said "We already have." Yami felt as the last shred of streagth left his body, as his world faded to black.

DONT HATE ME THEIR WILL BE MORE!


	3. Chapter 3

Joey blinked as the room slowly came into focus. "Where...am I?" he sighed out loud. He looked around to find he was in the ballroom as before with people's bodies scattered around. His eyes soon came upon two very familiar figures unconius on the floor. "Yugi! Ryou! Wake up!" he yelled as he ran his way towards them. Yugi, who was still hazy from the enchantment, said, "J-joey? What happened? Where are we?" By now Ryou had woken up as well "The last thing I remembered was..." That was when their senses kicked back in. "OH MY GOD! WHERE ARE YAMI, BAKURA, AND SETO!?" The three frantically searched the entire premises for their Semes, but to no avail. "Dartz and Marik! T-they took them, what are we going to do!? Where are they!?" Sputtered out Ryou as he was on the verge of a breakdown. "Calm down! We know that they aren't dead because they could've done that earlier. That means that they're most likely being held hostage." tried to comfort/reason with Ryou. Joey nodded in agreement " C'mon let's head back to Seto's mansion, we'll figure out what to do from there." As they practically burst through the mansion, Joey knew they first person to look for help. "Mokuba! You here little tike!?" Called Joey not sure if they had gotten to him too. To his relief a small voice replied "I'm coming!" A black whirl soon descended the stairs and leaped into Joeys arms. "I'm glad you're home, where's Seto?" asked Mokuba. When Seto and Joey got together, it was natural that Seto forced/persuaded him to move into the mansion with Mokuba and him. Since then Mokuba has thought of Joey as a second big brother. Yugi, delicately said "He's not here Mokuba...he's been..." "Kidnapped" finished Ryou. Mokuba took himself out of Joey's arms, eyes looking grave. "W-what?" he said in disbelief. Yugi nodded "Not only him, but Yami and Bakura too." The room fell silent with grief. Joey, wanting to find them as quickly as possible said "We figured that if anyone could find him, it would be you." Mokuba, now focused to find his big brother, replied "You made the right move, let's go into Seto's office while we figure out how to find him."

Seto's office was a small, but neat room with two shelves on the side and a large desk in the center. The desk was cluttered with paper work with two chairs in the front and back of in. In addition, there was a small laptop on top of the the desk which held most of his work. While Yugi and Ryou found themselves chairs, Mokuba logged into the laptop. "Ok, we know that his last location was here." he said as he electronically marked a map with the ballrooms location. Yugi nodded, "that was about.." He paused to look at his watch "6 hours ago." Mokuba took note of this as he drew a circle around the dot. "Assuming they took a large van, I have a good estimate they could have only gotten as far as the boundaries of this circle." The red circle that surrounded the ballroom location included much of Domino city and many largely populated areas. "That means that they could be anywhere!" Exclaimed Joey. I'm his rage he accidentally tripped on one of Seto's signature trench coats. "Gah! Why I outta!" He stopped short in his rant as he noticed the shiny Kaiba Corp. logo on the top. This is when a lightbulb went of in Joey's mind. "Mokuba! You used to talk to Seto through a microphone in his coats right!" Seeing what Joey was emplying, Mokuba eagerly agreed "Yeah! All of his trench coats contain a small mic incase of emergencies!" Yugi who was also very excited said "Kaiba was wearing a trench coat at the dance! And they don't have a reason to take it off sooooo.." "We can use that to contact him!" Finished Ryou. It took a while, but when everyone calmed down, Mokuba said " It is no guarantee, but it's worth a shot!" The small Kaiba quickly got to work as he attempted to reach the signal of the mic. "Just hang in there guys...well get ya soon." Thought Joey.

"Argh...my head" said Seto as he attempted to stand. He soon discovered that he couldn't due to the fact that he was securely bound to a chair with thick ropes. "Well Shit," He said outloud "I've been kidnapped" Doing his best not to panic he observed his surroundings. It was difficult to see as their was virtually no light, but he was able to make out the figures of Yami and Bakura, who were likewise tied up. "Wake up you imbeciles" he growled. Yami woke from his slumber as he half-asleep asked "What happened?" Bakura, who also woke up from Kaiba's growl answered "The details are hazy, but I'm pretty sure we were subjected to a sleep spell then dragged to a God knows where." Seto and Yami nodded in understanding. "Is their anyway you can reach one of your stored away weapons?" asked Seto looking at the former theif. Bakura attempted tore ash for his wrist blades only to discover that they weren't their, and his boot-knives were gone too. "No, I can't, they were smart and took them all." Yami sighed in defeat "Well, I'm sure our partners are looking for us now." Seto chuckled "I miss my pup so much, that I almost think I hear his voice." Actually, upon further listening, the three current captives really did hear something! "Where in Ra's name?!" exclaimed Bakura as he too heard the blondes voice. They traced the voice to Seto's trench coat. "C-can y ou h-hear m e?" asked a puny and shapely voice over the mic. "Yugi!" gasped out Yami as he immediately recognized his hikari's voice. "Y-ami?" said the electronic Yugi. Bakura, not wanting to stall quietly yelled "Squirt! Give the mike to the hot-head!" He knew that Joey was probably the most responsible one their at the moment. The mic fell quite for a moment before a Brooklyn accent soon said "Guys! F-focus where are you! Describe you surroundings!" Seto, glad to see his Joey was safe replied "We can't, it's pitch black". "Well then describe what you hear!" Said the desperate voice. "What are you-?" Started Yami. "No time! Just do it!" Joey yelled. Not wanting to argue, the three closed their eyes and focused like their lives depended on it, because it did. A familiar sound could be heard in the distance, that of clear ocean waves and even a few human voices. "We can hear the ocean... And a few people." confirmed Bakura. "T-thats good. Well try to decipher your location...just-" As Joey was beginning his statement, The Semes heard a trapdoor opening. "Fuck! Their here! Joey cut off this call!" Seto exclaimed quietly. "Ok! We love you guys, and we'll find you soon." Finished Joey as the line went dead.

"How are our guest doing?" Cackled an evil voice as the call ended.

I WAS TO DAMN EXCITED TO ADD AN AUTHORS NOT AT THE BEGGININGG! I hope you all had a great Christmas and Sry for the long chapter. Also, the device I'm using won't let me use indents, Sry bout that too


	4. Chapter 4

FRICK GIYS I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! CAN YOU EVEN FORGIVE ME!?

Disclaimers: I do not own YuGiOh or any of its characters

Marik and Dartz looked down upon their captives, "Well, well, well," said Dartz "Look what we have here." Marik laughed "How does it feel to have all of your power stripped away in mere moments, oh wait, I already know what that feels like because YOU were the one to take MY power!" Yami glared at the two "You're right and we'll do it again." It was Dartz's turn laugh "And how do you plan to do that?" Bakura growled, " Simple, as soon as these bindings come off I will personally rip off both your heads." Marik tsked "Oh, you won't be getting out of your bindings anytime soon...as yourselves that is." Seto cocked his head "What do you mean 'as ourselves'?" Dartz looked at the CEO "We mean, you imbecile, that you won't leave with your free will." This made Yami give a small chuckle. "What's so funny, pharaoh?" Asked Marik. Yami shook his head before replying "As I recall, Bakura and I still posses spiritual powers making your attempt to take our minds useless." Dartz looked at Yami, "That would be the case...If Marik was alone! Last I checked, even you succumed to the power of Orichalcos" Yami shivered at the memories of Yugi being held captive due to his own weakness. "What am I chopped liver?" Said Bakura "I've banished a whole 398 people and counting" he added proudly. Marik smirked, "407, my friend, I'm afraid your out banished" Bakura sighed, he was beat. "Enough talk!" Shouted Dartz "You belong to us now!" Dartz bore his Orichalcos symbol and focused its power unto the three captives. "In your dreams, Dartz!" retaliated Yami as he fought against the strong force. "Now don't hog all the fun." said Marik as, likewise to Dartz, used his power in an attempt to control the three. "Don't forget about me!" yelled Bakura as he teamed with his old enemy to fight back. In this moment several wills were at war. "_You belong to us now" _cooed the power of Marik and Dartz. _"No we do not!" _argued Yami and Bakura. _"Just submit...let go" _they persisted _"We will never serve you!"_ They resisted. The battle dragged on with neither side slowing down. Marik mentally cursed himself "I should've taken extra care to make sure there would be no resistance" Dartz, as if reading his mind, said "The odds are still in our favor, for you see.." he slowed "While they may be able to defend their mental state, their physical state can be easily broken!" With that Dartz swiftly kicked the unsuspecting Seto in the gut. "Argh!" The brunette gasped out. Marik quickly used this opportunity to slip into the young teens mind. "_You are ours.." _Once again the voice persisted. In his moment of weakness the CEO's eyes seemed to go dead, "I belong to you..." He sighed out in a monotone voice. "Don't you fucking dare, prick!" Yelled Bakura as he used his unbound leg to kick Seto. "Ow!" The Brunette shouted as he glared at Bakura. "Stay strong everyone!" Reminded Yami as he struggled against his foes. Marik laughed evilly "This will be fun!" he then punched the Pharaoh on his left side. "Gah!" Retracted Yami. Once again Dartz, took advantage of the weakness and slipped into the star-haired teens mind _"Stop resisting." _Yami, likewise to Seto, seemed to go dull for a moment. "You idiot!" Hissed Bakura. "Don't worry you'll get your fill!" Cackled Marik as he pushed into the alibino's mind. With Yami down, Bakura was greatly outnumbered in the battle "F-fuck" cursed Seto as his mind went blank. "It was nice knowing you, old friend." Smirked Dartz. "Joey,Yugi,Ryou, I'm sorry, we loved you..." Gasped out Bakura with his last breath. Marik smiled "we didn't break them did we?" He asked innocently. Dartz shook his head "No they are fine..physically..but when they wake they will be nothing but obedient to us."


End file.
